


Neko Love Bites

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Biting, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Kenma loves his video games lol, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, kenma wearing a skirt, sex kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: "Kuro, please." Kenma begged, practically a puddle of desire. "I w-want it.""What do you want?" Kuroo purred, delighting in making Kenma squirm."You know." Kenma whimpered, blushing deeply."Mmm, afraid I don't, kitten." Kuroo insisted, grinning devilishly.---Just a smutty KuroKen story <3Updated chapter two for some smutty birthday sex.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 482





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroo sighed lightly as he leaned into the headboard of his bed, Kenma laying halfway on his legs, playing his handheld game quietly. Kuroo flipped through options on Netflix, groaning, a bit bored. They’d been doing this with each other for as long as he could remember, Kenma on his video game and Kuroo just happy to have the company of the two-toned setter. He glanced down at Kenma, smiling crookedly as Kenma glanced over to meet his gaze for a moment. 

They were officially dating now, they had been for a few months, but they had been keeping it kind of quiet since they didn’t know how the team would take it. Kenma was far too shy to take the attention and questions that would surely come with the outing. Kuroo was definitely bisexual, he’d known since he was fairly young that he didn’t feel the need to limit himself to one gender or the other. Kenma though, Kuroo was pretty sure, didn’t really lean one way or the other. He was really only with Kuroo because he was Kuroo. 

“Hey. Any suggestions on what we should watch?” Kuroo asked softly. Kenma shrugged a little, his fingers flying across the buttons as he battled a boss on his game. 

“Spongebob?” Kenma murmured. Kuroo grinned, moving to find Spongebob. In the middle of typing it into the search bar he froze, blinking in surprise to find Kenma’s legs up over his shoulders in a rather provocative manner. 

Kuroo turned his attention down to the shorter boy, realizing that Kenma was just moving to get comfortable. He was laying between Kuroo’s legs, his ass flush against Kuroo’s crotch and his slender legs slung lazily over Kuroo’s shoulders like the stretch didn’t bother him at all. 

Kuroo let his eyes wander Kenma’s body, his dick hardening immediately at the sight of him. Kenma was wearing a loose shirt with Kuroo’s large jacket on, drowning him. He had his pants off, just a pair of tight black boxer briefs and socks, baring his legs. Kenma realized that Kuroo was watching him, frowning in confusion. 

“What’s… what’s wrong?” Kenma asked, beginning to move. Kuroo dropped the controller, grabbing Kenma’s legs to keep him still. Kenma’s brow furrowed, blinking in surprise and blushing a bit as he felt Kuroo’s dick pressed against his ass. Kenma breathed out shakily at the look in Kuroo’s eyes, biting his bottom lip. 

“You… fuck, you have any idea how sexy you look right now?” Kuroo asked huskily. Kenma whimpered softly as Kuroo’s voice sent chills up Kenma’s spine. 

“I-I have to beat this boss,” Kenma whispered feebly, showing Kuroo the screen. Kuroo grinned devilishly, beginning to grind his hips against Kenma’s ass, coaxing soft moans from the blonde. 

“Kill him fast.” Kuroo whispered, kissing Kenma’s ankle softly, running his fingers slowly up Kenma’s legs, loving the feeling of his soft skin. Kenma nodded, turning his eyes back to the screen, looking very focused. Kuroo finally moved, kissing slowly down Kenma’s legs as he set them down. He pulled his own t-shirt and pants off hurriedly, stripping down to his boxers. 

Kuroo moaned softly, pulling Kenma’s boxers down a bit to reveal his hardening dick. Kuroo took the head into his mouth, moaning hotly as Kenma whimpered, getting hard immediately from the touch. Kuroo watched Kenma’s face as he slid slowly down, sucking more of his shaft into his mouth. Kenma whimpered softly, keeping his eyes on the game. Kuroo kept his eyes trained on the blonde’s face, moving his mouth up and down Kenma’s dick, sucking gently. 

Kenma suddenly flipped his game off, setting it aside and turning his focused eyes to Kuroo instead. Kuroo pulled away with a soft pop, his lips twisting into a smile. 

“Is he dead?” He asked softly, his voice husky. Kenma nodded, tangling his fingers in Kuroo’s hair, pulling him roughly up to kiss him hotly. Kuroo groaned in pleasure, pushing Kenma’s boxers down impatiently. Kenma whimpered against Kuroo’s lips, pushing Kuroo’s boxers down with his feet, not wanting to move his hands out of Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo laughed, standing up and sliding out of his boxers. 

“Kuro,” Kenma moaned, a bit of a needy whine escaping him. Kuroo turned his eyes back to the small blonde, smirking and leaning over him, kissing him slowly, pressing his tongue into Kenma’s mouth to coax a whimper out of the shorty. 

“I want you how you were before.” He whispered a little bossily, making Kenma shiver in pleasure. Kenma nodded, shifting to stretch his legs up over Kuroo’s shoulders like he was before. Kuroo grinned, breathing out sharply as he slid his erection along Kenma’s ass, letting the soft friction send shivers up his spine. Kuroo reached into the bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Kenma watched him closely, and Kuroo smiled, loving the intensity of Kenma's gaze. 

Kuroo slowly poured some lube on his fingers, sliding his hand down between them. He teased Kenma's entrance for a long moment, waiting until Kenma was whimpering and quivering in anticipation. 

"K-Kuro, please." Kenma pleaded, his pupils dilated in his golden irises. Kuroo laughed breathlessly, pressing one finger inside. Kenma's fingers twisted in the blankets below them, a huff of breath escaping his soft lips. Kuroo's eyes trained on Kenma's face, not wanting to miss any second of the bliss on the usually passive features. Kenma writhed a bit below him, his breathing shallow and a soft blush dusting his cheeks. Kuroo pressed a second finger in, eliciting a soft cry of pleasure from the younger boy. 

Kuroo felt his own breath hitch as his dick twitched in impatience, wanting to be swallowed in the gorgeous ass in front of him. Kuroo swallowed hard, using every ounce of his self control to continue stretching Kenma, adding a third finger and being gifted with another divine cry from Kenma. 

"Kuro, please." Kenma begged, practically a puddle of desire. "I w-want it." 

"What do you want?" Kuroo purred, delighting in making Kenma squirm. 

"You know." Kenma whimpered, blushing deeply. 

"Mmm, afraid I don't, kitten." Kuroo insisted, grinning devilishly, twisting his fingers around inside and making Kenma whimper needily. 

"Your c-cock, Kuro. I want it inside." He gasped, blushing deeply. Kuroo grinned in triumph, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his dick, thrusting in hard. Kenma cried out hotly, his back arching and his head tilting back, his hair getting mussed against the blankets. 

Kuroo grabbed Kenma's hips, lifting them off the bed slightly to get a better angle before thrusting in again, getting goosebumps from Kenma's less-restrained cry of pleasure. Kuroo was glad his parents were out for the day. Not that they didn't have an idea of what was going on between the two boys, but Kenma would probably make Kuroo keep it in his pants for MONTHS if they were caught like this. 

Kenma whimpered, bringing one hand up to his mouth to try and stifle the noises. Kuroo growled in displeasure, moving one hand from Kenma's waist to hold his hands above his head. 

"I like to hear your noises." He snarled huskily, pressing in hard as punishment, prompting another rapturous yelp from the setter. 

"Kuro," Kenma moaned, writhing beneath him. "Please…" 

"Please…?" Kuroo purred, smirking. 

"Please, h-harder." Kenma choked out. Kuroo moaned deep in his chest, leaning over to kiss Kenma, practically bending him in half before he started thrusting, pounding Kenma's poor ass with vigor. Kenma's hands were released as Kuroo moved his hand back to hold Kenma's hips still, and Kenma twisted his fingers roughly in Kuroo's hair. 

"Fuck yes, Kenma." Kuroo growled, biting Kenma's neck hard. Kenma moaned uninhibitedly, pulling Kuroo's hair viciously in retaliation. Kuroo groaned, pressing in harder, breathing out hotly with each thrust. 

"K-Kuro," Kenma yelled out in ecstasy as he came. Kuroo moaned deep in his throat, pressing in hard and deep before cumming hard. He lay still for a moment, letting the pleasure ebb before releasing his teeth from Kenma's neck, licking and sucking on the mark lovingly. 

Kenma smacked him upside the head impatiently and Kuroo grinned sheepishly, pulling out and letting Kenma down. Kenma sighed heavily, picking up his video game again as Kuroo wiped the cum from his stomach. 

"How the hell are you gonna explain the bite on the side of my neck at practice tomorrow?" Kenma asked, smiling a little bit as he powered on his game. Kuroo grinned, flopping back onto the bed as he finished typing in the name of the show they were going to watch. 

"You slipped and fell onto my mouth?" Kuroo smirked. Kenma snorted back a laugh, kicking Kuroo playfully before relaxing once again against Kuroo's legs. 

That was a worry for tomorrow. For now, all Kenma wanted was the dumb rooster-headed spiker that he loved. Everything else could wait.


	2. Birthday Sex

Kenma looked down as he fidgeted with his outfit, the skirt riding a bit high on his thighs. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing he’d ever worn, but it wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever put on either. It was Kuroo’s birthday, and he had been planning this for a few months now. Kuroo had no idea, he thought they were just going to be watching movies like normal. Kenma fidgeted with the cat ears, looking at himself in the mirror, eyeing the black ensemble. Well, he looked like a sex kitten. Which was what Kuroo called him - kitten. 

“Kenma, are you here?” Kuroo called from the other room. Kenma blushed from head to toe at the prospect of going out to his boyfriend wearing this. Maybe it was a bad idea? No. No, he could do this. It would make Kuroo happy, he knew it would. 

“I’m just brushing my teeth, hold on!” Kenma called back, actually brushing his teeth to make the excuse viable. He heard Kuroo getting himself comfortable on the bed, and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves before going to the door, pulling it open. Kuroo was playing on his phone, looking down. 

“Hey Kenma, do you want to do something tonight?” Kuroo asked, still not looking up. Kenma smiled a little. 

“I have something planned.” Kenma murmured. Kuroo looked confused as he looked up. 

“What?” He asked, the confusion turning to surprise on his face as he looked up at Kenma, wearing a short black dress that barely covered his matching black undies, a fuzzy tail and matching ears. Kenma squirmed a little, but smiled as Kuroo swallowed hard, a look of desire coming into his eyes. 

“Do you like your present?” Kenma asked softly, taking an edge of the skirt and lifting it as if to show it off. “It’s not too much?” 

“Kenma.” Kuroo whispered huskily, holding his arms out for Kenma. Kenma didn’t waste a moment, coming over to climb onto Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma, moaning softly as he ran his fingers down to cup Kenma’s ass, brushing his fingers along the silky underpants. “You did this for me?” Kuroo asked softly, his voice breaking slightly in happiness. 

“I thought you’d like it. Since it’s your birthday…” Kenma murmured, blushing deeply. Kuroo nodded in approval, kissing Kenma deeply and sliding his fingers under the silky panties, running his thumb across Kenma’s dick and making him gasp. Kuroo chuckled and took advantage of the gasp, pressing his tongue inside of Kenma’s open mouth with a moan. 

“Your parents aren’t home, right? The door was unlocked…” Kuroo whispered after a long kiss, pulling away from the flushed Kenma who nodded. 

“I left it unlocked.” Kenma nodded. “My parents are getting a special dinner for you. They’ll be back in an hour.” 

“Only an hour?” Kuroo asked, pouting slightly and making Kenma laugh a little. Kenma leaned down, kissing Kuroo deeply and pushing him down into the mattress. 

“Can… can I ride you?” Kenma asked softly, blushing as Kuroo looked up at him slack-jawed, his dick twitching in excitement between Kenma’s thighs. Kenma took that as a yes, sliding up onto his knees to slip out of the panties. He blushed deeply as Kuroo took them from him, putting them into his pocket with a smirk. “What the hell, Kuro?” 

“I’m keeping them. Just shut up.” Kuroo replied with a soft blush on his cheeks. Kenma shrugged, far from questioning the odd things that Kuroo did. He slid down Kuroo’s torso to take out his hard dick, moaning softly as he slid the tip into his mouth. Kuroo groaned in pleasure, tightening his fingers in Kenma’s hair. Kenma moved down Kuroo’s dick, closing his eyes in concentration as he loosened his throat to accommodate Kuroo’s large size. Kuroo groaned, tugging on Kenma’s hair gently. “You don’t have to force it, kitten.” He said softly. Kenma pulled away with a soft blush, looking up into Kuroo’s eyes. 

“Don’t you like it?” 

“Yes. But I want you to like it too, Kenma.” Kuroo explained. Kenma blinked, nodding in understanding. 

“Are you sure? It’s… your birthday.” Kenma murmured. 

“Well, since it’s my birthday,” Kuroo laughed, shaking his head. “I want you to ride me.” 

Kenma blushed and blinked back happy tears, nodding. 

“I love you.” He whispered suddenly, making Kuroo’s mouth fall open. 

“What?” Kuroo asked. 

“I’m not saying it again.” Kenma whispered a little irritably, frowning at Kuroo who grinned, grabbing Kenma around the waist and pulling him close for a bear hug. Kenma groaned, shaking his head. 

“I love you so much, Kitten,” Kuroo grinned. Kenma blushed deeply, turning to meet Kuroo’s lips with a deep kiss. Kenma grabbed the lube out from under the mattress, moaning against Kuroo’s lips and moving to gently stroke Kuroo’s dick, slicking him up. Kuroo moaned happily, laying back against the pillows with his hands on Kenma’s hips as Kenma started to stretch himself. Kuroo loved watching Kenma’s face when he did anything sexual. The tears on his lashes sparked along with his eyes and Kuroo slid one hand up to slide his thumb along Kenma’s lips, moaning as his lips parted to take Kuroo’s thumb inside. 

Kuroo breathed out deeply in pleasure, meeting Kenma’s gaze and loving the soft blush that appeared on his pale cheeks as he gently bit at Kuroo’s thumb. In a swift moment Kenma pulled his fingers out and slid onto Kuroo with his thumb still in his mouth, a deliciously wet moan escaping him as he impaled himself on Kuroo's dick. 

“God, that’s good, Kenma.” Kuroo whispered, pulling his thumb away and enjoying watching the trail of saliva slide down Kenma’s plump lips. He returned his hands to Kenma’s hips, his fingers tightening as Kenma slid back up his dick only to thrust back down. Kenma whimpered and closed his eyes, repeating the motion once more before Kuroo growled lightly. “Open your eyes, kitten.” He whispered. Kenma’s eyes shot open and met Kuroo’s, making him nod in approval. 

“Kuro,” Kenma whispered, his throat tight with emotion. Kuroo wouldn’t break his gaze, starting to move his hips up to meet each of Kenma’s thrusts. 

“Say my name, kitten.” Kuroo whispered. 

“T-Tetsuro.” Kenma whispered. Kuroo growled softly in pleasure, pressing up hard to meet Kenma’s thrust. “Kuro.” He gasped, tears gathering as he tried not to look away from Kuroo’s intense gaze. In a flash Kuroo had flipped them over, his head buried in Kenma’s neck and his hips moving slow and deep. Kenma whimpered, wrapping his legs around Kuroo’s waist and breathing out deeply in relief. 

“Kenma.” Kuroo whispered huskily, moving his hands down to grab Kenma’s ass under his skirt. Kenma cried out in pleasure, whimpering and shivering as Kuroo bit his shoulder hard. “Kenma.” Kuroo repeated roughly, biting Kenma’s jaw. “Kenma,” Kuroo growled, pressing in hard and cumming, biting Kenma’s neck as he did. Kenma cried out in pleasure and came as well, messing up the skirt with his white cum. 

“Fuck,” Kenma whispered, laying back on the pillows and closing his eyes. Kuroo grinned, kissing Kenma deeply. “Happy birthday, Tetsuro.”


End file.
